Hearts Connected
by Freerunner4427
Summary: Just a one shot idea of how their paths combine, this includes all keyblade wielders, and even a few OC's of my own. If you like the idea, give me some feedback, I might just start writing the stories to include them...


Hearts Connected…

**Its just a one shot, a set of ideas I had awhile back… **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters or worlds connected to it, those belong to Square Enix and Disney…**

_Five knights begin the battle…_

Four knights in amour meet at a crossroads on a deserted world. A tunnel of darkness opens a little ways away from them, and out steps another knight, who's amour is decidedly darker. They face off for a moment, and then seem to come to an understanding. The three smallest of the number embrace, thinking that its possible they may never see each other again…

…_but only one will make it out with her heart intact._

A blue haired woman wanders in darkness, unaware of times slow passage. Tears spill down her cheeks as she recalls the battle against Xehanort. How she lost the man she loved to his control, and how Vanitas and Harmony's heartless bodies faded away, while she was powerless to stop it. At least she was able to save Ventus, and hide him away where Xehanrot would never find him…

_A heart filled with dusk…_

Harmony looks out into the darkness from her seat on the platform. Her navy blue wayfinder clenched in her hand. Two strings are tied to it, one forest green, and one dark red. As she looks out at the darkness all around her, her thoughts drift to the two men who claimed her heart…

…_connected with one of light…_

Ventus shifts in his sleep, his dreams wandering back to his friends. His forest greet wayfinder is sitting in his lap, right where it was placed almost twelve years ago, a navy blue ribbon tied to one corner. A small smile comes over his face, as he dreams of the girl who stole not only his heart, but his darks half's heart as well…

…_and one of darkness._

Vanitas sat in his cell, deep under the headquarters of the True Organization. They never knew that he had actually survived that fight, his heart had just been dormant all these years. Xehanort had taken him from the battle field, kidnapped him when he finally saw his light. The stared down at his wayfinder, dark red glass set in a black iron frame, a navy ribbon tied around one corner of it. It had been her final gift to him, the day he realized just how much he cared about her…

_A heart lit with dawn's light…_

Serenity sat on the Paopu palm, gazing out over the sea. The sun was just starting to come up, another perfect dawn on Destiny Island. This was her favorite time of day, before everyone woke up, when silence was like a veil on the harbor. She looked up at the sky to see her favorite shade of purple, and then subconsciously put her hand up to her wayfinder charm necklace. It had been a gift all those years ago, from four people she was sure she would never see again…

…_and her dark protector._

Riku looks at Serena, the girl who captured his heart at first sight, as she sits on the Paopu Palm, silently watching the sun rise. She was always so happy when she was out here. Silently Riku walked up, and sat down beside her. She felt his arm go around her shoulder, and she leaned into him. Her head resting on his shoulder, they watched the sunrise together…

_The Keyblade's Chosen… _

Sora stands alone, facing down hundreds of heartless. They speed towards him as he summons the 'Kingdom Key' and drops into a battle stance, ready for any and all opponents. As the first lunges for his throat, he springs into action, cleaving it clean in two…

…_and his Princess of Light._

Kiari looked down from her position on the rooftops. She specialized in long range magic and hand to hand combat, so the position was natural for her. She would call out patterns and groups of heartless to the knights that were still on the ground. If they didn't keep the invasion contained, countless lives could be lost. She was about to fire off more spells when Sora caught her eye. He was holding his own, until a Betwixt jumped him from behind. Before it could however, Kiari fired off a light spell at it, reducing it to dust. Sora looked up at her for a few moments, then gave her that goofy smile she fell head over heels for…

_Two nobodies… _

Roxas jumped up, avoiding the solder Heartless that were flying at him from both sides. As they crashed together, Roxas brought 'Oblivion' and 'Oath Keeper' down on their heads, effectively smashing them to dust…

Namine watched as her man took out enemies with graceful ease. He was almost fluid in motion, his movements deadly and precise. Raising 'Artist's Impression,' Namine fired off series of spells at random squads of enemies. Anything that stood in her way as she carves her path to Roxas disintegrates into dust…

…_destined for a greater purpose. _

Namine reaches Roxas, who is fending off a squad of soldiers. She joins him, helping to slice the heads of the last of them off their bodies. When the last of them fell, Roxas pulls his girlfriend in close and kisses her, right in the midst of battle.

_All connected by the true Queen of Heart…_

Veronica slashes through a squad of heartless with her key knife, releasing their captive hearts. Once all of them are free, she stashes her knife away, and starts scooping the hearts into her infinite pouch. With every heart freed, the light within the hearts gets brighter, almost eradicating the darkness. The last step, is the final battle with Xehanort, and the creation of the 'X-Blade' and the 'Savior Ultima' blade…

_...and her Knight of Fire…_

Lea smiles as he watches Veronica collect the hearts she freed. He leans up against a wall, still watching her, as he contemplates what he ever did to deserve someone as sweet, kind, and caring as her. Especially because when he met her, back when he was known as Axel, he didn't have his heart. Back then, she made him feel like he actually had a heart. Suddenly he sees a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. A Dusk…

…_on the run from their true fate._

Lea pushes Veronica out of the Dusk's path and summons 'Nobodies Fire.' He puts a quick slash through its middle, ending it quickly. As he turns back to his girlfriend, another Dusk tries to jump him from behind. It is quickly stopped, however, when Veronica sends her Key knife through its stomach. Smiling, Lea pulls her in for a quick passionate kiss, then swiftly turn so they are fighting back to back. They are surrounded by Heartless, Nobodies, and Betwixt. With identical smirks on their faces, they separate, each diving head first into the enemy…

_As their paths collide, who will survive?_

_It all ends, with the final battle…_

**What do you think? Should I start writing my story based on the one shot? R&R Please! I really need some feedback…**


End file.
